T H E O R Y
by dewi-amateur
Summary: Teori yang aku buat untuk membuat dirimu bertanya apakah yang kukatakan itu benar adanya atau tidak. based on theory of BTS. Sudah terdapat teori kota Omelas. from prologue to ynwa. vkook/minyoon/namjin/yoonmin. kimnamjoon, kimseokjin, minyoongi, junghoseok, parkjimin, kimtaehyung, jeonjungkook.
1. Chapter 1

Sebagian teori yang membingungkan dan memekakan hati, setidaknya kau membuat otakmu bekerja sedikit dengan membaca tulisan ini. Aku tak membujukmu untuk percaya ataupun berterimakasih karena aku mengatakan padamu sebagian yang kuketahui atas perlakuan mereka padaku. Terlihat diam tapi sedikit aku berteriak atau memberi tahu padamu bahwa aku mengetahui sebagian dari kehidupan mereka. Aku merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan dalam kehidupan ini. Di antar ke psikolog ataupun tempat terlarang itu. Bagaikan penjara yang tak terlukis tapi menyeramkan. Kehidupan gelap yang tak kalian pikirkan padaku.

Sudah cukup.

Aku pernah membaca beberapa buku detektif ataupun hal itu, seperti agatha christie, atau dan browm. Tapi semua sedikit kumengerti tapi tidak dengan teori BTS yang tak kumengerti sedikit pun. Apa teori itu akan tetap berkembang jika mereka tidak membuat album pun. Apa teori itu tetap diingat oleh kita pada jiwa muda yang malas untuk belajar matematika? Apa itu akan diingat meski sudah terlewat satu dekade pun. Aku harap aku akan memantau kalian.

Aku pernah membaca beberapa buku Hermann Hesse yang benar – benar mengingatkanku pada Tuhan. Seperti Siddhartha, Demian, The Glass Bead, dll. Beberapa sinopsis mengatakan cerita tentang mencari jati diri. Mungkin saja BTS sedang mencari jati diri mereka yang akan menyosong kehidupan mereka kedepan. Aku mengingat namjoon yang dulu tidak memiliki agama, lalu ia mengatakan bahwa "aku akan diam saat aku gugup, aku berdoa dan diam." Ucapnya. Itu bukankah suatu perubahan yang signifikan. Ia memiliki iman yang percaya bahwa Tuhan itu benar – benar ada.

Sebuah teori tak perlu kau pusingkan jika kau percaya mereka semua tidak ada yang mati dalam film pendek tersebut. Lagipula Jin adalah dewa yang menjadi antara baik dan jahat. Tak selalu baik akan menjadi baik ataupun jahat akan menjadi jahat. Aku mengingatkan padamu untuk tidak selalu percaya pada orang yang kau kenal ataupun tidak kau kenal.

Aku menuliskan ini agar otakku tidak mengepul seperti asap kendaraan yang menyebalkan jika dilihat.

Biarkan aku melihat dari sisi Kim Nam Joon. Aku tak begitu percaya apakah konsep ini yang membuat ini seutuhnya dia atau ada orang lain. Satu, seharusnya kalian mencari tahu ini adalah ide siapa dan siapa yang membentuk konsep yang memutar otak seperti ini. Jangan lupa kita bisa menyebut Kim Tae Hyung sebagai orang yang ambil andil dalam cerita ini. Ia sebagai _fallen angel._ Bisa kita sebut bahwa ia juga pencipta konsep tersebut, kan. Karena isi otaknya yang begitu membingungkan hingga aku tak bisa menebak apa jati dirinya itu. Apakah ia memiliki alter ego. Ups, salahku untuk menebak.

Lalu kita sebut Min Yoon Gi. Ia bisa saja disebut dalam pembuatan musik dan bertutur kata yang tajam. Tapi siapa tahu di setiap lirik yang ia tuliskan ia sedang meminta tolong untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kegelapan. Jelas, dan tersirat dengan jelas di matanya jika ia sedang tidak tersenyum saat itu.

Jung Ho Seok. Seorang manusia yang pandai tersenyum dan menghidupkan suasana, tapi saat ia terdiam dan menatap matamu dalam, kau tidak akan bisa menatap dirinya dalam juga. Kamu akan terlalu takut jika menghadap dengan dirinya. Seseorang penuh tanda tanya besar yang membuatmu terdiam. Ia bisa saja membunuhmu dari belakang tapi tak ada yang tahu.

Setelah itu aku akan mengatakan bahwa ia seorang yang tertua tapi akan memberimu hal yang paling muda. Kau akan merasakan bahwa ia akan hidup mungkin 500tahun lagi, dan tidak akan mati seperti vampir di novel karya Stephanie Meyer. Ia orangnya Kim Seok Jin.

Lalu aku menyebutnya ia setenang air dan sedalam palung di lautan. Ia seorang muda yang akan menatapmu dalam jika kau dengannya. Ia tidak juga membunuhmu atau menggigitmu di depanmu, tapi ia memberikanmu ketenangan dan jatuh dan jatuh cinta yang begitu dalam. Sama seperti kisah Sinclair yang jatuh cinta pada Beatrice si lukisan yang menenangkan itu.

Maaf, aku belum menyebut Park Ji Min. Seorang pemuda penyokong kasih lemah lembut tapi akan menggigitmu dengan dalam jika kau tidak mematuhi peraturannya. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau sedang sendirian. Ia akan bersamamu tapi ia juga bisa bersama dengan orang lain. Dan kau tidak boleh protes akan itu.


	2. Aku sedikit mengerti apa maksud Omelas

Aku sedikit mengerti apa maksud kota Omelas itu seperti apa. Sebuah kota penuh dengan kebahagian tapi menyimpan banyak rahasia yang mencekam dan menyedihkan, sulit untuk dijelaskan di kehidupan yang sekarang ini. Aku mungkin bisa menjelaskan bahwa kota pada jaman sekarang pun memiliki rahasia yang terpendam sangat jauh di dalamnya.

Kota Omelas yang penuh dengan senyuman yang tak pernah mati, hingga sang penulis menuliskan kesedihan kota tersebut, anak kecil yang di kurung di bawah kota. Dengan lantai kotor, gelap, dan benar – benar aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, hanya kesedihan yang bisa kuberitahukan pada kalian apa yang terjadi dalam cerita pendek itu. Apa kalian pernah berpikir bahwa kota itu adalah diri kalian penuh dengan kesedihan tanpa seseorang yang mengetahuinya. Sedikit mengenaskan.

Anak tersebut terlihat seperti enam orang tapi sebenarnya ada sepuluh orang. Mereka hanya terdiam tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini, ia selalu meminta tolong. "I will be good," it says. "Please let me out. I will be good!" They never answer. The child used to scream for help at night, and cry a good deal, but now it only makes a kind of whining, "eh-haa, eh-haa," and it speaks less and less often. It is so thin there are no calves to its legs; its belly protrudes; it lives on a half-bowl of corn meal and grease a day. It is naked. Its buttocks and thighs are a mass of festered sores, as it sits in its own excrement continually.

Ia meminta tolong, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat dirinya. Dalam cerita itu memang beberapa orang tahu tapi orang yang tahu itu tidak menanggapinya atau menolong mereka. Dan ada orang yang benar – benar tidak peduli dengan anak – anak tersebut.

Aku hanya mengambil sedikit kutipan dari cerita itu saja, karena cerita itu benar – benar cukup sedih.

Aku tidak akan mengupas terlalu banyak tentang Omelas lagi.

.

.

Hal selanjutnya yang akan kukatakan yaitu, sudut pandang dari BTS sendiri, mengapa mereka terlalu melankolis untuk menanggapi kehidupan yang sedang mereka jalani? Tak cukup dengan kebahagiaan yang sedang mereka rasakan sekarang.

Kalau dipikir, mereka itu sedang merasakan kesesihan, mereka sedang meminta tolong kepada kita, karena kitalah kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka meminta tolong bahwa mereka sedang terkurung dalam kesedihan, seperti yang terjadi dalam ruang bawah tanah di Kota Omelas. Mereka minta tolong kepada kita agar mereka bisa bebas dari kegelapan bawah tanah yang sedang mereka rasakan.

Apa pernah hal itu terbesit dari pikiran kalian?

Tidak sekalipun kan.

Jujur, aku merasa sedih karena mereka harus mengatakan ini secara tersirat. Aku harus menuliskan ini, karena agar kalian tahu isi hati mereka, aku bukan seorang peramal yang akan tahu masa depan seperti apa. Maaf jika ini terlalu basa – basi, tetapi aku harus menjelaskan kepada kalian dengan rinci.

Apa kalian ingin tahu mengapa Jimin membawa sepatu, lalu di belakang sana ada laut luas.

Setelah melihat Spring Day, aku tahu kalau mereka ingin kebahagian seperti di musim semi. Musim bahwa bunga sakura akan mekar dengan hebatnya, warna merah jambu di mana – mana seperti pipi mereka yang sedang kedinginan, mereka hanya ingin kebahagiaan karena mereka sedang bersedih.

Apa aku harus mengingatkan kalian dengan Taehyung saat di prologue hwa yang yeon hwa, bahwa ia loncat dari atas ke laut. Lalu aku akan mengingatkan kalian pada trailer Wings, bahwa Taehyung, tidak memakai sepatu sama sekali. Apa sepatu yang di genggam Jimin adalah sepatu Taehyung? Apa aku salah dengan teori itu?

Karena aku memiliki teori yang jauh berbeda dari kalian. Aku bersyukur kalau kalian mau membaca teori abal ini.

Kurasa aku ingin mengingatkan kalian bahwa Jimin ingin memberitahu Jungkook bahwa Taehyung ada di sana, dengan genggaman sepatu itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak boleh mengatakan bahwa Taehyung benar – benar mati, saat loncat ke laut itu.

Mengapa aku tidak mengatakan bahwa itu sepatu milik Jin, karena jika dilihat, kalau engkau sedang tidur, ataupun sedang di tempat tidur, lebih baik kau lepas alas kakimu.

Lagi pula, kita mengenal Jin sebagai dewa yaitu Abraxas, kan.

Aku akan membahas sepatu yang di gantung di dahan – dahan pohon, yang berarti kematian seseorang agar orang itu masuk ke surga, karena ia sudah tidak di bumi lagi.

Aku ingi mengajak kalian untuk tidak terlalu tenggelam dengan teori – teori lainnya, karena akan membuat otak kalian semakin bingung, karena mulailah berpikir yang sederhana, dan mulai banyak membaca buku.


End file.
